


成人礼物

by shenkei



Category: Double B - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band), 金知元金韩彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkei/pseuds/shenkei





	成人礼物

黑色的丝绸被子和嫩白的皮肤形成鲜明对比。脚踝手腕被用皮绳紧紧困住，栓在床头床尾，金韩彬整个人成大字展开，被迫全裸的俯趴在大床上，空气流动的微妙感引得他不自主的轻颤，皮肤从内里泛起粉红色。

这是金知元的房间，他名义上的养父。烟草的味道混着他独有的性侵略感觉，金韩彬再熟悉不过了，更何况是在被蒙住眼睛，其他感官加强的现在。

身后传来开门和逐渐加重的脚步声，金韩彬觉得自己的脖子，后背，臀部，大腿小腿没有一处是安全的，脚步声赫然停止，身后没有了动静，但金韩彬觉得背后的那人在不动声色的盯着，灼热的目光让他备受煎熬，反倒觉得更加难耐，克制的咬了几次下嘴唇后，还是被羞得开了口

“金先生…”

再次的安静，金韩彬唯恐自己的呼吸声太大，盖住了身后的声音，良久…

“……嗯？”

在听到熟悉的低沉嗓音后，紧绷的后背稍微放松了一些，“金先…”“韩彬。”声音被直接打断，一只宽大的带着厚茧的手放在了膝窝处，“我似乎没有给你18岁的的成人礼物对吧。”一边说着，金知元掌心一边微微用力，用粗糙的茧来回磨蹭着膝窝处不为人触碰的嫩肉。金韩彬难为情的抿紧嘴，身体主动反应，腰背拱起漂亮流畅的线条，脚趾都紧绷绷地蜷缩起来。

膝窝处被磨得红红的一大片，热的烫人的大手一路顺着大腿内侧往上摸，金韩彬在手掌下情难自禁的竟然发起抖来，直接咬住了被单，以防漏出什么来。手停在了大腿根部。  
“啪！”  
“说话。”

屁股上被狠狠地抽了一巴掌，惊得金韩彬条件反射的跪趴起来，努力地把火辣辣的屁股藏远点。

“是，金先生。”

“啪！”又一巴掌拍在已经嫣红的臀瓣上。身后的男人再次开口，“教养。”语气还是一如的没有情感波澜的克制。

“是的，父亲。”金韩彬从咬紧的牙齿中努力说出这几个字来，话音结束，身上的皮肤又红了一度。

陷下去的床垫重新恢复原状，金韩彬感受到身边的热源离开了，还没等到他再次开口，“乖孩子，你会喜欢我准备的礼物的。”和着愉悦的语气，地板上滑轮滚过的震感连带到床上，还有金属碰撞的轻响。金韩彬紧张地吞咽着不存在的唾液。

大手再次覆盖上来，一把卡住他的后颈，压下了金韩彬原本准备抬头卖乖的想法。他突然冻住了，耳边温热的呼吸勾得他想躲又不敢躲，“韩彬啊，不要乱动哦，你也不想礼物出错吧。”“好…”温柔醉人的声音迷得金韩彬丢了神。

冰凉的金属触感从脖子上传来，金韩彬紧张地抬头躲过，却被手掌一把按住，深深陷入被子中去，鼻子嘴巴被挤压地呼吸都困难，金韩彬还没来得及再次反抗，金属工具刺穿皮肤的疼痛感就让他软了手脚，一下又一下，金韩彬感觉有滚烫的液体流出来，从眼睛里，从被刺破的皮肤里，腰部下身都颤动得厉害，头和脖子却被卡得一丁点动弹都没有。

刺痛和瘙痒的范围逐渐扩大，圆润的苍白的手指紧紧捏住被子，金韩彬在疼痛中感觉下体开始抬头有了反应，疼痛传到大脑，却变成引得肾上腺素分泌更多的催情剂，苍白的肌肤重新泛起粉红，阴茎小幅度的来回磨蹭着紧贴的被单，然而丝绸质感的被单无非是火上浇油，金韩彬松开了嘴，求饶一样不停叫着，“父亲…父亲…”含混着黏黏糊糊的口水声。

身后没有一点回应，卡住脖子的大手源源不断地传来热度，后颈处针刺一般的痛感让后腰酥酥麻麻，两次的皮肤都又红又烫。金韩彬腰扭得更加厉害，用肌肉漂亮的小腹抵蹭着阴茎，口水黏答答的蹭在被子上，又重新糊回脸上，原本蓬松的头发都被汗湿，腌答答地黏在脸上，金韩彬越来越动情，身后那人的沉默却让他不安，焦躁和恐慌。去他妈的教养，金韩彬想，“金知元！”回应是更深的疼痛，“啊﹉”。脖子处的工作似乎接近尾声，痛感翻了不止一倍，脖子用力梗起和大手抗衡着，金韩彬痛得头转来转去没了意识的乱动。

“哐！哗啦﹉”金属撞击和滑轮远去的声音，下一秒金韩彬就被拥入一个健壮的怀抱，软塌塌的靠在金知元怀里喘气，歇了会后，突然一口咬上金知元的肩头，用了狠劲的撕咬。金知元一手轻轻地安抚着他的后腰，一边轻轻的低声笑，任由怀里的小老虎撒娇。

“唔嗯~”没有得到抒发的阴茎被滚烫的手心一把握住。金知元来回撸动手里的小家伙，把吻轻轻地贴上脖子，乳头，脸颊，然后直抵到金韩彬嘴里，引他与自己厮磨。肩头的牙关松了大半，金韩彬跟着金知元手掌的前后撸动来回摆动腰部，身上汗淋淋的，像落难的猫咪。

藏不住的喘气声越来越大，速度更快力道更重，金知元感受到手里的阴茎不自主的跳动了两下，然后坏心眼的用指甲划过马眼，另一只手捏着蛋蛋扯拉又放开。突然，“啊…”一股一股的白浊落到金知元没脱下的西装上，帮忙一样来回撸动两下后金知元摘下了他的眼罩。金韩彬眯着眼睛适应了好一会儿后，眼前的景色让他整个人都烧了起来，一片狼藉的自己和正装的金知元，还有射在他西服上的精液，既淫乱又诡异。金韩彬手忙脚乱的从金知元怀里爬起来，灰溜溜的逃回自己房间，完全忘记了脖子上的事情，满脸潮红心脏跳得飞快。

“Private property.”

收拾的时候从浴室里的镜子里看到，接近后颈根部的位置，纹着漂亮的英文手写体，“私有物。”，是他从小看到大的属于金知元的字迹。

金韩彬看着镜子里红肿的皮肤脸臭得不行，眉头紧锁，在心里大啐了一句老畜生后，再细细地看了眼纹身，得意洋洋的去洗漱了，是被好好的顺过毛后再次骄傲的小老虎模样。


End file.
